


The princess that didn't want a knight

by baekkieony



Series: The SHINee Chronicles [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Blades, Branding, Cute Ending, Cutting, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm feeling with key, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, help me, i love this lol, i really dunno what this is, i'm sorry (not really), jonghyun is an asshole, jongkey - Freeform, key's cute, please appreciate them as much as i do, someone help me, what do i tag here lol, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: “Jjongie?”, Kibum's voice was weak. “Yes babe”, but Jonghyun's was strong. A rock in the ocean of feelings Kibum felt. A constant, a guarantee, something which would be there tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the day after the day after tomorrow.A constant which bored Kibum.basically jonghyun hurting key, but also being cute together (fuck my summaries)





	The princess that didn't want a knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decennio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954569) by [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen). 



> hello y'all! first, feel free to yell at me for everything. then, pls appreciate them, okay? i love them so much. btw, this sexual shit is non.con bc key doesn't really want it and yeah. this is a cute ending after all! leave feedback and kudos and enjoy! love y'all! ^^ dedicated to lowkeyamen bc she's fabulous and one of her stories kinda brought me the idea (it was one of constellazioni i think...)

_two pretty boys_

_sitting on the sofa_

_next to each other_

“Jjongie?”, Kibum's voice was weak. “Yes babe”, but Jonghyun's was strong. A rock in the ocean of feelings Kibum felt. A constant, a guarantee, something which would be there tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the day after the day after tomorrow.

A constant which bored Kibum.

“Do you still love me?”, the sound of the silence after Kibum's question was oppressive. Jonghyun didn't seem to answer soon. Kibum kinda expected that. The silence which followed after his question was answer enough.

_two pretty boys_

_hands intertwined_

_nevertheless apart_

Kibum sighed. “I expected that”. Jonghyun seemed like he wanted to say something, mouth opening slowly. But then  he it closed again as fast as  he  had opened  it.  Jonghyun mustn't answer a question which answer was clear. Kibum's hand in Jonghyun went sweaty a long time ago, but Jonghyun didn't seem to care. Or he just didn't notice.

_two pretty boys_

_one strong_

_one weak_

Kibum had to make a correction. This constant didn't bore him, it scared him. Made him feel worthless and childish. He was twenty four. He had to get along himself. Without Jonghyun making breakfast, lunch, dinner, the laundry, cleaning his room. It was tiring. Drying him out.

“Shall we go out or something?”, it wasn't really a question, it was more a statement from Jonghyun. Kibum obeyed anyway. “Then go and get yourself ready. I expect you in less than twenty minutes”, Jonghyun's normally soft tone was harsh. Words cutting through his throat and flowing out to make Kibum's ears sore. They burned in his brain. He felt like a slave.

He finally found the strength to lift himself up and move to his room upstairs. He saw Jonghyun's gaze following the curve of his ass. Kibum decided to play a tease and shake it a bit while taking one step after another. The stairs never felt that long before. 

While searching for a suitable outfit, Kibum somehow managed it to mess up his whole damn closest. He knew that Jonghyun would punish him later for the mess he made. Maybe burning another mark on his shoulder. He needed to find his gag ball again; he couldn't handle another angry neighbour.

Kibum stood in front of his mirror, unhappy with the choice of his clothes. The suit looked three sizes to big on him and his shoes surely needed a cleaning. But there wasn't enough time to change it anyway. Kibum sighed and went a last  (really last) time with his fingers through his hair, before the hand fell halfway down.

Maybe other people would make compliments about the expensive suit or his thick black hair, but this wasn't what Kibum saw. He saw a too skinny, too ugly, too unhappy man in his (has-to-be) best twenty on the edge of crying. Sad-faced and short. Tummy to o undefined, legs t o o skinny, arms t o o skinny, cheekbones t o o high, eyebrows to o hairy. He just wanted to be pretty. Kibum closed his eyes, silently hoping that if he would open them again a new and better looking man would greet him in the mirror, before running down to Jonghyun.

Kibum grabbed Jonghyun's hand and intertwined their fingers again. They had to be the happy couple they were supposed to be. Forced into a relationship. Kibum put on a fake smile and the door opened, cameras already blinking. A short laughter, some posing for the photographers and then they finally reached the car. Kibum exhaled loudly and he only became a short,  mocking chuckle as response. Kibum  k new what this chuckle meant.

_two pretty boys_

_once lovers_

_now fighters_

It was a silent war they fought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_two pretty boys_

_one protective_

_one careless_

“KIBUM!”, Jonghyun didn't even need to yell, his sharp voice made his anger clear enough. Kibum was in the shower, cleaning the dirt all these fake smiles he was supposed to do left. He quickly reached for a towel, drying himself and rushing into his room. Kibum swallowed nervously when he saw Jonghyun standing in his room, closet doors opened. He forgot about the mess he made this evening.

“S-sorry”, it sounded more like a question than an apology and Jonghyun's ears didn't miss that. “Doesn't sound like you're really sorry. In my room, naked on my bed in the next five minutes. And you better not make my room messy too”, his voice was still sharp and Kibum hurried himself to not be too late in Jonghyun's room.

When Jonghyun entered the room, Kibum was spread out on the bed, legs spread, naked and scared of the punishment Jonghyun had thought of this time. Kibum flinched under Jonghyun's piercing gaze and cold sweat ran down his spine. He tried not to make it obvious that he was frightening.

Sex and these “punishments” had been fun for Kibum a while ago. He would look forward to Jonghyun coming home and enjoyed all the nights he had been able to spend with Jonghyun. But now it was Jonghyun's way to make him obey and his willing slave. He felt like had been thrown up and tossed into the trash.

Nevertheless their relationship still grew. When Jonghyun had become more popular, Kibum also had been more in magazines or on variety shows. He improved his skills in faking a smile or telling untrue things about their relationship. It was a nice thing to learn when you had to fake a happy birthday in your own relationship.

_two pretty boys_

_still growing up_

_in their own world war three_

Jonghyun pushed a ball between Kibum's lips, making him gag in surprise. He felt something at his hole, maybe a butt plug, but he didn't have enough time to think about it more, before Jonghyun pushed the plug past his rim. It was only a short sting, but it made Kibum flinch, swallowing the upcoming tears. He couldn't cry yet.

Jonghyun seemed to enjoy himself when he saw Kibum aching his back in pain. This punishment wasn't for pleasure. Kibum didn't deserve pleasure. He messed up Jonghyun's neatly cleaned closet and also his room. Hours he had spent to cleaning – not necessary. It made Jonghyun so incredible angry; doing something and getting not even a grateful handshake or blowjob. Jonghyun didn't understand that Kibum never had been wanting any of these things Jonghyun had done for him.

_two pretty boys_

_the one's pain_

_was the other's pleasure_

_Pain_ , was the only thing shooting through Kibum's head when he felt the familiar feeling of cold metal against his skin. He was wrong when he thought that Jonghyun would choose the fire. He chose the blade. It wasn't the most used article in Jonghyun's never ending closet of painful punishments. But it was one of Kibum's most hated  articles .

Jonghyun never cut anywhere not visible. He always cut on his cheeks, on his already ugly face. Jonghyun loved seeing Kibum suffer with the pressure of making them invisible. Jonghyun mostly loved seeing Kibum suffer.

Kibum wanted to scream, but the ball was in his way; he wanted to untie himself, but the knots were too tight. Everything was an obstacle. He didn't want to get cut. He already had a scar above his eyebrow. He didn't need another one. He had enough scars. 

_two pretty boys_

_ship slowly sinking_

_but where is their harbour_

One sharp cut on his cheek. Then a hand on his wrist. Jonghyun turned his wrist towards him, blade only lightly touching Kibum's skin. “Tell me Kibum. Tell me all your pretty lies. All the fake smiles”, Jonghyun's voice was mocking. Kibum felt the tip of the blade cutting in his skin. “Oh, my Kibum. Always presented so proudly, hm. My little angel, doing everything for me”. The feeling of the blade cutting harshly through his skin only hurt a little.

Kibum saw red blood floating onto the bed, head going light and thoughts going dizzy. It was kinda beautiful. He didn't feel the pain at all.

“Bleed. Bleed for me, pretty boy”, Kibum barely noticed Jonghyun entering his ass, the loss of blood made him feel light and cloudy.

_two pretty boys_

_when did strength left the weak_

_he stopped counting_

Kibum didn't noticed any of the others things Jonghyun did to him, he only heard him whisper, before everything went black.

“Oh my pretty boy ain't so pretty anymore, now that your angel has fallen”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_two pretty boys_

_the weak preparing for a fight_

_he thought he would never win_

Kibum woke up in a completely white room. Classic hospital. Obviously Jonghyun who was next to him. Kibum wished he just had died. Because waking up in hospital meant that he had to go back to Jonghyun.

“Would you explain me why?”, Jonghyun didn't even spend a gaze to Kibum. Kibum sighed, but Jonghyun only shrugged with his shoulders after a while. “I thought your skin would look prettier with blood covering it”.

Kibum didn't say anything, he only lifted himself out of the bed, bare feet stepping on the cold ground. “Let's go home”, he already had grabbed the packed bag, ignoring the hospital clothing he was wearing. The photographers would be glad to get such a good photo anyway. He already saw the headline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_two pretty boys_

_have to face their complications_

_and start fighting_

“Jonghyun? We need to talk”, it was maybe the hardest sentence Kibum ever had said to Jonghyun. It would be an end or a new beginning. It could be anything. A cold war starting or a cold war ending. Literally _everything._

_two pretty boys_

_allowed to have one last wish_

_but they didn't wish the same_

Jonghyun even barely turned his head. “Hm?”. It made Kibum sigh again. Jonghyun's phone was more necessary. “I can't stand this anymore. We-we needed to end that”, the words didn't sound as confident as Kibum wanted them to be. But it surely got Jonghyun's attention.

“Ah. The little whore decided that he could quit five years of a good going relationship, hm? But did the little whore thought about the fact that nobody wants him?”, Jonghyun's voice was mocking. As always. He didn't take Kibum serious. As always. It made Kibum's smile fall and the tears streaming. And this was the moment when Kibum _knew_ that he did the right thing. That it would be the best for _him_ and not for _Jonghyun_.

“I'm not a little princess. You made me drown, Jonghyun. Weak. I only obey”, Jonghyun's response was a mocking laugh.

_two pretty boys_

_the protective_

_wished for being the saviour for the weak_

But deep inside Jonghyun knew that this would be the best for both of them. He ever acted like it, but he loved Kibum. More than everything. But there were... _sides_ inside him which couldn't be stopped when Kibum was around. So he was _glad_ that Kibum finally decided like this, even if Jonghyun still wished for being the knight in shining amour to save Kibum from drowning.

“I'm not doing this for you. I'm only doing it for me this time. I deserve something better than _this_ ”.

_two pretty boys_

_but the weak_

_was tired of always being the weak_

“Let me go, please”.

Kibum knew that a war had begun when Jonghyun didn't answer.  He felt himself going weak again. “I think different. I'm sure you need me”.

“Oh Jonghyun, you're underrating the strength of my soul”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He looks gorgeous! I can understand why you loved him”, two men were loudly chatting about a hot man standing on the stage, performing his song shirtless. It kinda made the shorter of the two chuckle.

“Yeah, I know why I loved him”, the man on the stage forced his gaze into the crown, searching and stopping at the shorter man of the two. His gaze pierced through him, the world going kinda silent for a moment. Then the man on the stage smirked and winked, before concentrating back on his song.

_two pretty boys_

_they started fighting_

_for a long long time_

The two men went backstage after the concert, searching for the still shirtless and sweating man they saw on stage only minutes before. The shorter of them spotted him only a few steps behind the stage, speaking to someone from the stuff.

“Hey! Hey, Hyung!”, the shorter male waved his hand, until the singer spotted him, running towards them quickly. He stopped in front of them, sweat shining on his forehead. “I wanted to introduce you to my husband Minho”, the singer extended his hand to shake the bigger ones from the tall man beside the shorter ones.

“Jonghyun. Nice to meet you”, Minho nodded and then continued to speak to a stuff member to give these two some time alone.

Jonghyun smiled at Kibum, eyesmile making his eyes looking smaller. “You grew handsome in these six years, Kibum”, Kibum nodded. “I could say the same about you”. Silence.

Jonghyun's eyes went to Minho, who was talking and laughing with Jonghyun's whole team, eyes going soft. “He looks so soft”, Kibum nodded again. “He is”.

“He fits you”.

_Two pretty boys_

_the protective lost the fight_

_because the weak didn't wish for a knight in shining amour_

_he wished for a sword_


End file.
